Endommagé
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Tout d'abord, Kuroko était un artiste. Il appréciait la beauté d'une manière différente. Cela ne signifiait pas que la modélisation du jeune homme pour lui, à cet instant, ne lui plaisait pas.


**A / N ;** D'après le thème, je suis consciente que Kise aurait été le plus adapté. Néanmoins, Takao représentait un défi. Un délicieux défi. J'ai succombé à la tentation, et voici le résultat. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il plaise à tous, mais du moment qu'il instille un quelconque sentiment, positif ou négatif, après sa lecture, je serais satisfaite.

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent et favorisent certaines de mes histoires, et aussi, les lecteurs qui prennent le temps d'émettre des commentaires sur mes textes.

**Avertissements ;** Parents abusifs, contient des phrases à caractère sexuel et une importante déviation du scénario original offert par le manga. Kuroko est âgé de vingt-trois ans, Takao n'en a que dix-neuf. La majorité au Japon est à vingt ans.

**Appariement ;** Takao x Kuroko.

**Bêta ;** _Vyersdra_, qui possède une patience infinie et qui est d'une efficacité hors pair.

**Disclaimer ;** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

Un artiste.

Ce terme était le plus perspicace pour définir un esprit aux mœurs créatives, à l'instar des facultés intellectuelles possédées par Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lorsque le sujet de la nudité était abordé, il n'était pas de ces personnes qui devenaient vertigineuses. En quelque sorte, il était conscient que cela pouvait être un art de très bon goût. Pour parvenir à ce résultat, il devait être exécuté d'une manière correcte, bien sûr.

Pourtant, il ne s'associait pas à l'image d'un homme aux us et coutumes discutables. Plus simplement, une vague d'admiration submergeait son être, dès lors qu'il était confronté à cet art original. Notamment quand l'anatomie humaine était une source de fascination, malgré ses recherches personnelles.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas s'égarer : il bénéficiait des plaisirs de la chair et était attiré par les modèles de ladite œuvre.

Présentement, c'était ce qu'il ressentait à l'encontre du jeune homme, face à lui.

Il n'avait pas plus de dix-neuf ans, c'était une évidence. Svelte, une chevelure noirâtre, un regard perçant. Il débutait dans le domaine du mannequinat, c'était indéniable.

Kuroko n'en doutait pas. Il s'en rendait compte par les nombreux coups d'œil incertains à son intention, désireux d'une quelconque assurance. Cependant, il n'affirma pas que le garçon était beau, bien que ce fût la stricte vérité. Régulièrement, il fréquentait le secteur de la mode. Doté d'un esprit perspicace, il avait connaissance que ce milieu était d'une cruauté extrême. De plus, il savait que, à défaut d'avoir une apparence séduisante et dépourvue de défauts majeurs, ce novice obtiendrait des problèmes quant aux hématomes qui décoraient certaines parties de son corps.

A première vue, le jeune homme avait tenté de masquer les marques violacées, à l'aide d'une crème discrète. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Le flash de l'appareil photo accentuait la gravité de ces blessures. Pour autant, ces membres étaient proportionnés d'une jolie façon, abstraction faite de ses os saillants.

Il s'interrogeait sur la nature du pansement qui ornait sa pommette droite. Faisait-il partie de son équipement ? Si c'était le cas, il faudrait que ce débutant s'oriente sur d'autres accessoires, bien que cette compresse lui conférât un charme maladroit.

Kuroko ne jouissait pas de son poste actuel. Il n'affectionnait pas les prises de vue des photos d'adolescents affamés pour une célèbre marque de vêtements. Il aurait préféré immortaliser des cadres artistiques à la place de ces choses commerciales. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que cette branche du métier bénéficiait d'un salaire conséquent, et quoiqu'il n'éprouvât aucun souci financier, il songea qu'il était agréable d'avoir une importante somme d'argent sur son compte bancaire.

Le mannequin accrocha ses pouces dans les boucles de sa ceinture. Il pencha son corps, légèrement. Un flash de l'appareil photo s'ensuivit. Le jeune homme posa, encore. Ses doigts mêlés à ses mèches sombres et sa main qui tirait malicieusement la bordure de son pantalon pour rendre les lettres de son caleçon perceptible. Une autre capture fusa.

Après tout, le sexe vendait. Et tout le monde ne valorisait pas la beauté, au contraire de Kuroko.

Le modèle ne portait pas de chemise. Le _shooting _se basait sur les jeans et les dessous, uniquement. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait su, alors qu'il achevait son boulot avec le mannequin de la ligne féminine. Des images mentales de ses seins en forme de poire exhibée, dans un geste déguisé d'espoir, ravagèrent son esprit. Elle avait essayé de l'impressionner et il aurait pu être séduit, s'il n'avait pas été homosexuel.

Fondamentalement, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait renier. Toutefois, il se complaisait dans le fait qu'être devenu l'un des plus célèbres photographes dans l'industrialisation internationale devait être un sacré pied-de-nez à son père. Sa mère, que Dieu bénisse son âme, était morte dans les dix mois qui précédèrent la révélation de son orientation sexuelle.

Une autre pose. Un autre flash. Un énième échange visuel et le jeune homme tournait le dos à l'appareil photo, une main posé sur la hanche, l'autre ballante à ses côtés. Le mannequin était nerveux, mais il savait jouer avec l'objectif. Après le troisième cliché, Kuroko avait ce qui était nécessaire.

Pourtant, cette notion ne l'empêchait pas d'en prendre davantage. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler l'étendue de peau lisse, pour quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Parce que, avant tout, il savait apprécier et profiter de la beauté.

Ce brunet ne semblait pas arrogant, ni chichiteux. Il était différent des autres mannequins qu'il avait rencontrés précédemment. Il exécutait la tâche pour laquelle il était présent dans un tel endroit, très simplement. C'est ce qu'aimait Kuroko.

Pas d'entretien inutile _droit au but._

Si ce n'est eux, l'hôtel était désertique. Il préférait que ce tirage se déroulât dans cette atmosphère dénuée de tension. Il ne supportait pas que les maquilleuses retouchent les modèles lorsqu'il était satisfait de leur naturel.

Il ne s'était pas attardé sur des détails futiles, tels que la connaissance de l'identité de ce novice. Pourquoi le devrait-il, alors qu'il pourrait découvrir plus amplement son profil dans des magazines futurs ?

La beauté était estimée, mais elle ne portait pas de nom, pas toujours. La beauté pouvait être, tout comme son appréciation pour certaines de ces formes, fugace. Ce jeune homme ne ferait pas de différence, probablement.

La lèvre inférieure succomba à un mordillement teinté d'anxiété, tandis que le mannequin s'immobilisait. Kuroko écarta l'appareil photo de sa ligne de mire. Il tapotait le côté de l'objet, patient. Il observait le modèle, fasciné.

Il lui rappelait un cerf pris dans des phares, d'autant plus qu'à chaque contact visuel. Il semblait vouloir s'exprimer, constamment, mais ne paraissait pas en mesure de le faire. Kuroko se demandait s'il était sur les nerfs, ou s'il était intimidé par sa présence. Si c'était le cas, il s'interrogeait sur les diverses raisons possibles de ce trouble Etait-ce sa gloire, son corps ou son faible charisme qui accentuait la fébrilité du jeune homme ?

- **Je voudrais essayer quelque chose,** déclara le garçon, sa voix empreinte d'une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas, de toute évidence.

Kuroko demeura silencieux. Amusé, il porta son appareil à son visage. Il regardait sa cible à travers la lentille et pressa l'index contre le bouton du flash, désireux de capturer les ombres qui s'attardaient sur le dos du brunet, magnifiquement. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait les clichés souhaités. Chacun d'entre eux irait alourdir son portefeuille, si le jeune homme n'en voulait pas. Elles étaient très bonnes, toutes.

Le modèle humidifia sa bouche pincée. Il défit sa braguette et … _Oh_, d'accord.

_Partiellement dénudé. _

Le jeune homme darda une œillade dans la direction du bleuté, dans une interrogation muette, curieux de savoir si cette tentative était correcte. Kuroko n'exprima pas son accord. A la place, il s'arma de son fidèle outil de travail et photographia. Hypnotisé, il songea qu'il serait agréable de frôler cette peau à la couleur semblable à de l'ivoire maculé.

Les doigts du mannequin se suspendirent à la ceinture de son boxer et il dévoila une infirme quantité de chair dans une esquisse de taquinerie. Kuroko sut qu'il ne tentait pas d'être sensuel, mais qu'il voulait essayer cette pose. Que quelqu'un essaie de regarder _cela_.

Il n'y avait rien de pornographique dans l'innocence du garçon. Et l'envie de le contempler qu'éprouvait le photographe était dépourvue de luxure.

Ces captures s'ajouteraient aux autres qu'il abriterait dans son portefeuille. Il doutait qu'il dût fournir au modèle des conseils sur la façon de se tordre et de se pencher, ou encore, l'informer de vagues stratégies pour jouer avec l'objectif, lorsque déjà, ce corps était une œuvre d'art qui renfermait une âme que le bleuté ne connaissait pas. Les yeux d'un bleu argenté étaient lumineux et à couper le souffle, bien qu'assombris d'un voile de fatigue.

Et soudain, l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur l'identité de ce jeune homme n'était plus déplaisante, pour être honnête.

Pour la deuxième fois, le mannequin mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Lentement, Kuroko éloigna l'appareil de son visage. L'inépuisable _clic, clic, clic_ n'arrêta pas sa course et immortalisa des clichés dans une sorte de routine, automatiquement.

Le modèle se déplaça. Le photographe fit de même, obsédé par les mouvements de sa muse.

**- Quel est votre nom ?**

Curieusement, le bleuté se retrouva à poser cette question au cours du processus, trop débordé par l'atmosphère particulière pour constater qu'il venait de briser l'une de ses propres règles en s'enquérant de tels renseignements mesquins.

Le brunet cessa d'entreprendre une énième pose et ébaucha un regard étonné. Kuroko enclencha le flash de son appareil et ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce modèle était adorable, quand il le lorgnait de cette manière. Dans une faible peur. _Vulnérable. _

**- Takao Kazunari, **répondit le garçon d'une voix douce.

Le photographe hocha la tête. Il retint le nom, quoique d'un point de vue externe, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ce fut la seule discussion qu'ils eurent jusqu'à présent, à l'exception des salutations, et cela poursuivrait dans cette mesure, pour autant qu'il soit concerné.

Le jeune homme … _Takao_, se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Son nom est Takao et il a un beau corps avec une peau pâle et sans tache si ce n'est les hématomes et il est séduisant, absolument séduisant, alors qu'il l'observait de cette façon hésitante, avant qu'il ne prît une nouvelle position.

Kuroko lorgnait les os de ses hanches, de ses omoplates, de ses membres longs et puissants. Ses yeux – Dieu, ils étaient encore dans des clichés noirs et blancs, pourtant, il était conscient qu'ils ne rendraient pas justice à leur intensité.

Il était accablé par ce modèle, de plus en plus.

Il savait qu'il était censé prendre des captures du corps de Takao, des vêtements qu'il portait, mais sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il prenait des photos portraits et s'approchait à chaque flash émis par l'appareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de Takao, pratiquement, et qu'il ne s'embête plus à actionner le zoom pour ne plus admirer que les traits faciaux du modèle et rien d'autre à travers la lentille.

Kuroko n'avait pas de doute, il devait paraître effrayant. Il devait paraître stupide, car en tant qu'artiste, il voyait la beauté chaque jour. _Il la créait._

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne déplaçait pas son appareil photo parce qu'il tentait de trouver un bon angle. Il déplaçait son appareil photo parce qu'il souhaitait capturer chaque facette de cet attrayant brunet qui le dévisageait d'un œil précaire tandis que ses mamelons durcissaient sous le regard affuté du bleuté et que la chair de poule recouvrait sa peau sensible.

Une étrange chaleur fleurissait dans l'être du photographe. Il ressentait le désir de vouloir connaitre les moindres détails sur ce garçon. Ses secrets, ses douleurs. Ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait croire qu'il pouvait le captiver comme cela.

Toutefois, il ne demanda rien.

Il abaissa son appareil photo, de sorte qu'il n'entravait plus sa vision et que le jeune homme puisse le scruter à sa guise, _le regarder dans les yeux._

Takao lécha ses lèvres. Elles brillèrent à cause de la salive. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agita alors qu'il déglutissait.

Kuroko toisa la clavicule du mannequin. Les ombres et les lumières accentuaient les caractéristiques de sa silhouette. Ses côtes étaient creuses et elles semblaient prêtes à transpercer la chair quand le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

Le bleuté constata que ce corps était une œuvre d'art en elle-même et que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essayerait, ses captures photographiques ne parviendraient pas à créer une esquisse avec plus de beauté que le modèle original. Ce serait un crime de dérober l'éclat vivace dans les yeux du garçon. Kuroko se plaisait à croire que c'était l'une de ses propres créations, qu'il provoquait cette flamme, ce regard.

Takao sembla prêt à dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Le bleuté fut aspiré comme un papillon à une flamme et tendit sa main pour frôler la joue du jeune homme. Sa peau était encore plus douce qu'elle ne le paraissait. Kuroko savait combien de temps et d'efforts étaient exigés des modèles pour qu'ils prennent soin de leurs corps.

Seulement, il avait l'intuition que ce modèle n'était pas comme ses condisciples.

Il contempla la silhouette élancée. Takao faisait une tête de plus que lui, très facilement, et il regrettait qu'il dût lever les yeux pour pouvoir croiser son regard, bien que cette différence fût compensée par la maladresse du mannequin à l'égard du photographe. Les lèvres de Takao tremblaient et emplissaient Kuroko d'une sensation grisante.

**- Voulez-vous venir chez moi ?** S'enquit le bleuté, plein de bonnes intentions.

Ce n'était pas sa manière d'être que d'amener quelqu'un à son appartement. Il n'aimait pas avoir d'autres personnes qui sachent son adresse.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose à propos de Takao. Quelque chose de secret que Kuroko devinait en lui. Quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait.

Le brunet acquiesça, ses orteils nus se tortillaient sur le sol, enfantins. Ils terminèrent et s'esquivèrent dans la direction de l'appartement du bleuté.

Durant le trajet, Takao s'empara de la main de Kuroko. Le photographe ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

Les heures suivantes furent fougueuses. Elles furent consacrées à des membres emmêlés, à des lèvres accolées, à des mains qui se touchaient, avides et caressantes. Des bruits essoufflés qui rebondirent sur les murs de l'humble demeure. Il était difficile de clarifier lequel commença, lequel termina. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas essentiel, car ce ne devait pas être important.

Ensemble, ils se sentaient bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils s'assoupirent dans le désordre qu'ils avaient engendré, épuisés. Dans toute sa vie, Kuroko n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un et il avait pour but de conserver les yeux ouverts et de se contenter d'admirer Takao dans le sommeil. Pourtant, la respiration du jeune homme le contraignit à un état de tranquillité rare et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla dans un lit vide. C'était comme si la nuit dernière ne s'était jamais produite. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la frustration, parce qu'il était le seul à partir sans un mot, normalement.

* * *

Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, Takao se faufila à l'intérieur de la maison de son oncle. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dû être de retour à dix-neuf heures, la veille. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, sa peau rendue pâteuse à cause de la transpiration, _entre autres_, et ses vêtements étaient froissés. En somme, il était dans un état pitoyable, mais le cœur léger et l'esprit serein.

C'était une erreur. Une manière de s'oublier. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire cela, bien que Takao eût souhaité que quelqu'un le touchât de cette façon depuis longtemps, bien qu'il voulût que quelqu'un eût envie de lui depuis longtemps.

Bien qu'il désirât que Kuroko le _vît_ dès l'instant qu'il eut posé les yeux sur lui, ce photographe, cette idole.

**- Où diable as-tu été, misérable ?!**

Ses mains tremblaient sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. La crainte et l'appréhension gonflaient son être, tandis que Takao se figeait. Il avait espéré, désespérément, qu'il pouvait être capable de s'introduire dans la résidence, qu'il pouvait être en mesure de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas fugué pour l'intégralité de la nuit.

**- A la maison d'un photographe,** s'expliqua-t-il, la voix vacillante alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au visage assombri de colère de son tuteur légal. **I … Il a été impressionné par moi et il a de nombreux contacts dans l'entreprise du mannequinat qui pourrait …**

La gifle fut brutale. Inattendue. Il perdit pied, assommé par la puissance du coup, il s'écroula sur le sol. Ses coudes heurtèrent le plancher de bois et un bruit douloureux abandonna sa gorge. Ses muscles palpitaient de ses activités précédentes avec Kuroko, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à cela. Il pouvait sentir une ecchymose naître sur sa pommette et le sang pulser dans cette direction.

Généralement, son oncle ne le frappait pas. Du moins, pas à la figure. Il était dans une mauvaise posture.

**- Sale gamin,** siffla son tuteur, **qui apportera de l'argent, maintenant que j'ai perdu mon emploi, hein ? Toute cette famille dépend de toi et tu préfères fuir et bavarder avec des inconnus alors que nous sommes ici, à attendre que tu rentres ? As-tu une idée de la situation dans laquelle se retrouverions ta cousine et moi-même si tu venais à perdre ton boulot ?**

Takao avala sa salive. Il hocha la tête et tint sa joue. De chaudes larmes piquèrent ses yeux.

En effet, dans quelles mauvaises circonstances tomberaient sa _précieuse_ cousine et son _cher _oncle s'il n'avait plus de job ? Parce que le bien-être de Takao n'avait pas d'importance.

Takao le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Quand cet agent de mannequinat s'était approché de lui, tandis qu'il était à la Poste pour déposer une lettre à l'intention de sa petite sœur qui résidait aux côtés de sa tante en Europe – il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit le seul à être contraint d'habiter avec les deux membres les plus infâmes de sa famille – son oncle et sa cousine l'avaient forcé à devenir un modèle. Ils avaient réduit ses portions de nourriture, déjà maigres, pour qu'il devienne d'une minceur convenable. Ils le battirent moins, pour que sa peau ne subisse pas de préjudice. Ils volèrent la totalité de l'argent qu'il recevait et se contentèrent de la violence verbale.

Son oncle n'entretenait pas Takao, jamais. Sa cousine n'avait de cesse d'insister sur sa laideur et son inutilité. Il était douloureux de constater que son oncle ne se souciait que de sa fille et de lui-même. Il ne s'attardait pas sur l'existence de son frère et de sa femme, et encore moins de sa nièce et de son neveu. Il avait été obligé de prendre Takao en charge, après que les parents de Takao avaient été victimes d'un accident de voiture mortel et que la cadette de Takao soit confiée aux soins de la jumelle de sa mère. De toute façon, son oncle abhorrait Takao. Il ne le démentait pas.

Autrefois, Takao avait été entouré d'amis. Il avait été apprécié à sa juste valeur, notamment pour son talent naturel pour le basket-ball. Il avait été contraint de renoncer à sa passion au cours du collège car son oncle estimait que s'il avait du temps à perdre dans ce genre de distraction, il pourrait le dépenser à faire quelque chose de productif, comme travailler, aussi bien.

Par conséquent, c'était éprouvant de revenir à la dure réalité, après une nuit durant laquelle il avait obtenu un retour en arrière, était désiré. Choyé.

Il était affligeant de se rappeler du quotidien qu'il menait en dehors de la sécurité de l'appartement de Kuroko. D'être battu, comme s'il n'était rien.

Son oncle le fusillait du regard. Takao n'osa pas se redresser, pas encore. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, rapidement. Un de ces jours, son tuteur le tuerait. Ce n'était pas une question de s'il en serait capable, mais plutôt, de quand il s'exécuterait.

Takao était sûr de cela.

**- Va mettre de la glace sur ton visage avant que ça ne commence à enfler ! **Aboya son oncle.

La bouche sèche, Takao acquiesça. Il trébucha sur ses pieds. Sa cuisse picotait. Lorsque son pantalon frotta sur la trace de morsure faite par Kuroko, dans une parodie de marque de possession, il grimaça. Pourtant, il se força à marcher en ligne droite. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il boitait et pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. S'il devait avoir un hématome, les maquilleurs étaleraient de l'anticerne et de la poudre sur ses traits emprunts de lassitude, tout simplement.

Par bonheur, son oncle ne l'avait pas frappé avec une ceinture.

* * *

Durant un certain temps, la mémoire du photographe était la seule chose à laquelle le brunet se raccrocha.

Comment le ne pouvait-il pas ? La luxure dans ses yeux clairs, sa manière d'user de ses mains pour ne pas le blesser, mais pour lui plaire, les mots d'encouragements chuchotés à son oreille, lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis des années, ce fut le plus de tendresse qu'il n'eut jamais reçue.

Longuement, il avait admiré les œuvres du bleuté. Toutefois, il s'aperçut que l'homme derrière le talent était plus intéressant que l'art, bien plus.

Et le manque de qualité n'était pas à remettre en cause.

* * *

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent et furent synonymes de retrouvailles. Elles s'effectuèrent au cours du lancement d'une nouvelle ligne de vêtements.

Kuroko se convainquit qu'il ne se rendait pas à cette cérémonie dans l'espoir de croiser Takao. L'invitation avait été dans sa boîte aux lettres, bien sûr. Il était un célèbre photographe et de plus, il l'avait été pour cette séance. Seulement, il devait admettre que l'ennui l'assaillait.

Dernièrement, ce sentiment n'avait de cesse de le hanter, beaucoup trop à son goût. Cependant, depuis ce jour-là, l'inspiration ne l'envahissait plus, bien que Takao n'en soit pas le fautif. C'est ce qu'il tentait d'affirmer, vainement.

L'atmosphère festive berçait l'âme de Kuroko. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. En outre, il n'était à cet événement qu'en raison de l'insistance d'un ancien mannequin qui, malgré sa retraite, demeurait en vogue, dans ce milieu frivole. Dès lors qu'il avait appris la participation du bleuté à ce projet, l'affriolant blond n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler pour qu'il assiste à cette commémoration.

Qu'il soit à l'autre bout du pays n'avait pas semblé être un problème pour son ami. D'après ses dires, il était nécessaire que Kuroko fasse une apparition pour que sa réputation atteigne des sommets. Il n'avait pas hésité à user de menace, arguant que s'il apprenait qu'il avait été absent, il serait prêt à déléguer son prochain vol à l'un de ses confrères pilotes pour le fustiger lui-même.

Kuroko n'en fut pas effrayé. Alors, le vieux modèle déballa sa carte maîtresse. Il insinua qu'il solliciterait l'appui d'un bel officier de police dans sa démarche.

Cet argument fit mouche. Le photographe était conscient de la possessivité de sa surnommée _lumière_ et il ne souhaitait pas être accompagné de quelqu'un qui foudroierait d'un regard d'acier quiconque ferait une tentative d'approche à l'encontre de son _ombre_. Ce manège serait remarqué, très sûrement, et nuirait à son image.

Kuroko s'entretint avec de multiples connaissances, et d'autres personnes, moins familière. Il envisageait de s'en aller, après un arrêt aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il s'infiltra dans la salle rutilante, ses plans furent contrecarrés.

Instantanément, il remarqua la présence d'un autre homme. Plus précisément, de Takao Kazunari.

Debout, devant un miroir, il appliquait de la crème d'une teinte similaire à sa peau sur une ecchymose rougeâtre qui ornait sa mâchoire. Kuroko avait pensé qu'il avait déserté le bâtiment, dès qu'il avait achevé son défilé sur le podium.

Dans le dos du bleuté, la porte se referma dans un léger cliquetis. Le regard du garçon dériva. Ses yeux s'élargirent, alors qu'il faisait volte-face. Sa main, défensive, masqua son hématome.

**- Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment, Takao-kun,** entama Kuroko, d'un ton sec.

La couleur de l'ecchymose sur la peau du brunet était gaie, presque. A tort, donc, pour l'occasion.

**- Kuroko-san, **murmura Takao.

Il paraissait essoufflé. Il scruta Kuroko, un long moment. Et quand le bleuté fit mine d'approcher, ses épaules se raidirent. Il se pressa contre les lavabos, comme s'il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

**- Qu'est-il arrivé ?** Demanda Kuroko, les sourcils froncés.

Instinctivement, il stoppa sa progression. Il ne voulait pas intimider le jeune homme. Il ne devrait pas se préoccuper de cela. En fait, il ne devrait pas prêter intérêt à ces histoires. Pourtant, cette étrange vague d'affection qui le submergeait lorsqu'il était à proximité de Takao, c'était un phénomène qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

Kuroko se remémora leur nuit ensemble. Il ne pouvait qu'être troublé par l'attitude du brunet. Il n'avait pas donné de raison de le craindre à Takao. Au contraire, il avait esquissé des gestes qui devraient l'encourager à désirer son contact. Quel était le problème avec ce garçon ?

**- J'ai trébuché,** assura Takao.

Il était inquiet, comme s'il attendait une claque pour ce mensonge éhonté. Comme s'il provoquait le bleuté, avec cette réplique. Il était nerveux. Kuroko nota qu'il n'avait pas été mal à l'aise à ce point, au cours de leur première rencontre.

**- Je … Je vais couvrir ma meurtrissure, de sorte que je ne vous embête plus … **

Kuroko s'empara de son menton, provoquant une forte inspiration du garçon. Le photographe tourna sa tête sur le côté, pour inspecter son hématome. Il était sombre, frais. Et une quelconque maladresse n'était pas la responsable, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Pour une raison diverse, cette révélation éveilla une irritation croissante dans son esprit. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse molester la belle personne qu'était Takao.

**- Qui t'a fait ça ?**

Dans son emportement, il omit le vouvoiement. Takao frissonna. Il l'observait de ses yeux perçants. Le bleuté se souvint des photos qu'il avait prises d'eux et des expressions envoûtantes qu'il était parvenu à soustraire au visage mélancolique du garçon. Il se souvint de combien le corps du brunet s'adaptait à sa silhouette plus frêle, d'une manière superbe.

Il se souvient de leur peau, l'une contre l'autre. De la façon dont il avait orienté la virilité de Takao pour qu'elle s'intègre dans son être. Ce fut lent, et d'une telle perfection qu'ils avaient été à bout de souffle, l'espace d'un instant.

**- Je vous l'ai dit, je …**

**- Ne me mens pas.**

La riposte interrompit la phrase du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il hocha la tête, lentement. Il semblait avoir peur de ne pouvoir refuser de divulguer la vérité. Il abaissa son regard, docile, comme s'il éprouvait cette émotion sur une base régulière. Kuroko fut envahi d'un mécontentement noir, pas à l'intention de Takao, mais contre les membres de sa famille. Il les haïssait, sans fondement valable.

**- Mon oncle,** souffla Takao.

Ces deux mots parurent difficiles à prononcer. Le bleuté plissa les paupières, dangereusement.

**- Pourquoi ?** Insista-t-il.

Takao secoua la tête. Ses yeux fuyaient leurs homologues. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

**- Il pensait que je partais, que je ne reviendrais pas et qu'il n'obtiendrait plus mon argent, je … **

**- Et tu le laisses faire ça ? Tu le laisses prendre ton argent et te violenter ? Es-tu stupide, Takao-kun ?**

Les propos se déversaient de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait freiner cet élan d'indignation, comme si les abus que subissait le brunet étaient un affront personnel. Il était enragé à la pensée qu'il permît cela et qu'il n'en informât pas les personnes adéquates. En plus de cela, il était hors de lui à l'idée que le garçon le quittât, à l'instar d'un voleur, pour revenir à ces porcs dégoûtants.

L'injustice le conquérait. La rage grandissait en son sein.

Takao le dévisageait, stupéfait. Durant une infime minute, Kuroko songea qu'il déverserait des larmes, qu'il se détournerait à cause de son emprise ferme sur son menton et de l'exigence dans le ton de sa voix.

Toutefois, à sa plus grande surprise, le regard de Takao se durcit. Il déduisit que le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il venait de franchir la ligne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se soucier de l'opinion de Takao, alors qu'elle était faussée, assurément. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il du bien-être de ce garçon ?

**- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est soit ça, soit être sans-abri.**

Cette rétorque, exprimée froidement, boucla cette conversation. D'un mouvement rigide, Takao faucha sa petite lotion abandonnée sur le comptoir et déserta les toilettes.

Un bref moment, Kuroko lorgna la porte close. Il était éberlué, mais retrouva pied. Il maudit dans sa barbe. Sa main se crispa dans la forme d'un poing qu'il souhaitait abattre contre un mur, malgré qu'il ne fût pas dans ses habitudes d'être violent.

Il s'interrogea sur le fait que le départ de Takao ne l'agaçait que faiblement, par rapport à la contrariété qu'il ressentait alors qu'il songeait au garçon, se faisant battre par un homme aux traits faciaux dépourvus de nom.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil fuit le photographe.

La violence domestique lui semblait mesquine, depuis toujours. Il pensait que les personnes qui s'autorisaient à être molestées étaient velléitaires. Rien de spécial.

A présent, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait songer était le brunet. La conclusion qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce rôle était évidente. Abusé, le brûlant et volontaire Takao était éclipsé par la soumission, avec sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux intenses et sa tignasse raide.

Il se surprit à imaginer l'endroit dans lequel devait être le garçon, à l'instant. S'il avait faim, s'il avait froid. S'il avait de nouvelles plaies. S'il pensait à lui, aussi.

Ses réflexions revinrent à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée en compagnie de l'autre. Comment Takao avait tressailli, quand Kuroko entreprenait des gestes rapides de la main. Comment Takao avait été étonné alors que Kuroko avait tâché de le faire se sentir bien. Comme il avait gémi joliment.

A ce simple souvenir, une boule de chaleur familière fleurit dans son estomac. Il l'ignora.

Takao avait été pur, avant de croiser son chemin. C'était flagrant. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas le sens du raisonnement du jeune homme qui avait donné sa virginité à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A l'heure actuelle, Kuroko savait que c'était parce qu'il avait été avide de douceur. Et de penser qu'il pouvait le faire avec un autre, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, pesait sur son cœur. Lourdement.

Il soupira. Ses doigts parcouraient sa chevelure cyan. Il pénétra dans sa chambre noire et caressa d'un œil neutre les clichés de Takao suspendus dans le vide, qui étaient en train de sécher. Il fut happé par les yeux du brunet.

Il se demanda quelles horreurs ils avaient aperçues, tout au long de la courte vie de Takao.

* * *

A l'aube, il composait un numéro de téléphone. Une jeune femme répondit, la cousine de Takao. Il ne prétendit pas être moins que l'homme qu'il était. Il l'informa qu'il avait apprécié les efforts du garçon et qu'il souhaitait prendre d'autres clichés de lui, pour sa prochaine exposition d'art.

Son interlocutrice exigea qu'il paie, très simplement. Ce n'était qu'une adolescente, le bleuté déduisit cela à la manière qu'elle avait de gazouiller à l'autre bout du fil. Pourtant, il n'en éprouva pas moins de dégoût. Il fit preuve de contrôle de soi et repoussa cette émotion au fond de son esprit. Il fit la promesse qu'il fournirait une somme conséquente. Il l'entendit haleter. Néanmoins, il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il ne donnerait que la moitié de l'argent à l'avance, et qu'il transmettrait le reste lorsqu'il aurait terminé les prises photographiques.

La jeune femme ne posa aucune question quant à ses projets. Il pourrait être un pédophile qu'elle ne s'en soucierait pas. Du moment qu'elle et son père recevaient la somme proposée.

Il aspira une longue gorgée du milkshake qu'il enserrait d'une étreinte ferme dans sa main droite. Une moue haineuse tordait sa bouche. Dans un claquement brutal, il abattit le gobelet sur son bureau et déversa une généreuse quantité du liquide vanillé sur ses croquis.

Aux prises avec une colère noire, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

* * *

Dans la soirée, le garçon fut déposé sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. A l'extérieur, la nuit tombait. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Son oncle examinait l'immeuble, une lueur avide, honteusement, dans le regard. Indéniablement, il était envieux des richesses possédées par le photographe.

**- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?** S'enquit Takao.

Guidé par le propriétaire des lieux, il pénétra dans l'atelier. Le bleuté lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Il avait usé de tromperie auprès de la cousine du brunet, il ne ferait pas de cliché du modèle, pas aujourd'hui.

**- S'il te plaît, enlève ta chemise,** répondit Kuroko.

Le jeune homme l'observait, surpris. Il parut hésiter, mais ses doigts reposaient sur les boutons de son vêtement, déjà. Il regardait son ainé, droit dans les yeux. Kuroko remarqua qu'il avait perdu du poids, ses joues étaient creuses.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait le nourrir des délicieuses confiseries préparées par son ami pâtissier, une fois qu'ils auraient terminé.

Et, une fois de plus, il fronça les sourcils, agacé quant à la préoccupation qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé du garçon.

**- Kuroko-san ?** L'interpella Takao, de nouveau.

Il était incertain. _Intimidé,_ réalisa le photographe. Il était intimité. C'était à prévoir, avec la violence qu'il subissait. C'était étrange. Par sa hauteur, il dominait le bleuté. Il disposait d'un avantage physique clair. Et pourtant, il était apeuré.

Kuroko brossa ses doigts contre le front du jeune homme, afin de détendre le pli soucieux qui barrait sa peau de marbre. Takao soupira et enfouit son visage dans cette caresse. Visiblement, il était apaisé par cela. Kuroko était conscient qu'avant lui, personne ne l'avait touché avec cette douceur, d'une façon qui n'était pas destinée à apporter de la douleur, mais au contraire, du réconfort.

**- N'aie pas peur de moi,** chuchota le photographe.

Les yeux du brunet le capturèrent. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur sa main, comme s'il n'envisageait pas qu'elle eût d'autre utilisation que de causer un préjudice à son intention. Enfin, son regard s'adoucit. Il acquiesça.

**- Tu me fais confiance ?** Persista-t-il.

Malgré cette demande, il doutait que le garçon accédât à cette requête. Il ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons il le ferait. Lui-même ne concéderait pas cela. Etonnement, le jeune homme accepta.

D'une prudence extrême, il déboutonna la chemise du garçon. Elle glissa de ses épaules. Dans un léger bruissement, le tissu s'échoua sur le sol. Derrière le tabouret, elle fut oubliée, instantanément.

Les yeux cyan s'hasardèrent sur les contusions qui parsemaient le corps de sa muse. La rage consumait ses sens. Toutefois, il n'exprima pas sa haine. Le mal était fait et la source de l'acquisition de ces ecchymoses connues. La couleur des hématomes était joyeuse, attirante, à l'instar de feux d'artifices. Certains étaient en forme de doigts, d'autres étaient plus étranges, comme s'il avait été frappé par des objets inidentifiables.

Kuroko songea au pied de biche qu'il conservait avec précaution. Il se demanda s'il pourrait s'en tirer, avec un meurtre sur les bras, lorsqu'il anéantirait l'oncle du garçon quand il viendrait le récupérer. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide de son ami aux yeux hétérochromes pour ce qui était de la justice, et que son autre ami, féru de tout ce qui avait trait à l'horoscope, n'hésiterait pas à falsifier les preuves médicales pour lui.

Ensuite, il se demanda si Takao serait marqué par cela. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, exposé de cette manière, le brunet était étendu sur un matelas et ses mains empoignaient ses hanches avec force, alors que le photographe chevauchait sa taille. Sa poitrine n'avait pas été meurtrie à ce point.

Ces derniers temps, les abus s'aggravaient. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause.

Dans la pièce, la température était fraîche. Takao frémit. Cependant, Kuroko ne fit pas un geste pour verrouiller le loquet de la fenêtre. Il désirait cette fragilité, il l'estimait. Elle lui fournissait une main haute sur la situation, bien que le garçon ne fût pas au courant des pensées de son ainé, à l'instant.

**- Pourrais-tu enlever ton pantalon et les chaussons ? **

Le modèle hocha la tête. Il se débarrassa de ses pantoufles d'intérieurs. Il ne se déroba pas au contact visuel qu'ils échangeaient. Sa braguette coulissa et il se redressa. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le pantalon se réunit autour de ses chevilles. Il semblait usé. Le photographe soupçonnait qu'il ne soit pas adapté à la morphologie du jeune homme. Il était trop large pour sa structure.

Les poils sur les bras du brunet se hérissèrent. Elle ajoutait à sa vulnérabilité. Kuroko voulait prendre une photo de cela, mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un photographe, pas à ce jour.

**- Tu peux te rasseoir. **

Muet, il s'exécuta. Le bleuté drapa une couverture blanche sur les genoux de sa muse, de sorte qu'elle couvrait le boxer, artistiquement, faisant croire qu'il était dénudé sous le drap fin.

Takao s'humidifia les lèvres. Entre ses doigts, il tortilla l'un des coins de la couverture. Dès que son ainé lui en fit la requête, il cessa cet acte teinté de nervosité.

**- As-tu déjà posé pour un artiste ?**

Dans une réponse négative, le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il détenait une apparence délicate. Il semblait que la salle allait l'engloutir. Ses côtes étaient visibles, plus qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il respirait, surtout. Kuroko se rappela que, au cours de la nuit durant laquelle il fut la première fois du garçon, ce dernier n'avait pas été de cette maigreur.

Il s'empara d'une chaise à roulette pour s'asseoir. Un livre de croquis sur les cuisses, un crayon dans la main, il avait une gomme dans l'une de ses poches, quoiqu'il doutât s'en servir.

**- J'ai besoin que tu restes comme ça, calme, pendant vingt minutes ou plus, environ, avant que je ne te demande de prendre une position différente. **

Raide, Takao se plia à cette commande. Kuroko souhaitait lui dire de se détendre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir autre chose de lui, pas quand le brunet avait essayé d'être le moins tendu possible. Il était un mannequin, il avait l'habitude que des personnes contemplent son corps, mais pas de cette façon. Aucun n'était autorisé à l'admirer avec des bleus.

Comparait sa beauté à l'attrait d'un ange était une insulte à l'encontre du jeune homme. Elle nuirait à l'authenticité et à ce qui faisait qu'il n'était qu'un être humain. Par conséquent, le photographe ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails, mais sur la précarité qu'il dégageait : le faible tremblement qui agitait ses doigts, ses côtes qui transparaissaient, à tel point qu'il ne doutait pas de pouvoir les compter, s'il ne savait pas qu'une cage thoracique basique comportait douze os.

Ce n'était pas que sa muse voulait être sous-alimentée, quoiqu'il en eût besoin pour être un modèle grêle, mais que sa famille ne lui permettait pas un choix quelconque. A présent, il le savait et il se sentait trahi par sa propre intelligence. Le bleuté ne l'avait pas vu venir, pas du tout.

**- Quand est-ce, la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? **Se renseigna-t-il.

Le jeune homme était affamé. Il mourrait de faim pour un bon repas. Il mourrait de faim pour de l'amour. Il mourrait de faim pour de l'attention. Il mourrait de faim pour une infime preuve qu'il n'était pas le monstre engendré par ses parents que dépeignaient ses proches.

**- Il y a deux jours. **

Sa bouche s'émouvait à peine. Les mots étaient audibles, vaguement. Il demeurait figé, comme intimé par son ainé. Le crayon de l'artiste produisait des sons décisifs, dépourvus d'indécision, tandis qu'il couchait sa pointe sur la feuille de papier et traçait des lignes éparses.

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas été nourri. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit à cran. Quelle était la plus longue période durant laquelle il n'avait pas consommé d'aliments ?

Kuroko était pris d'inspiration par le fait de dessiner le garçon. Ils n'avaient pas abordé ce qui s'était passé à la fête, pas encore. Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air, en raison de cela.

Les clavicules de sa muse paraissaient pointues, elles semblaient pouvoir percer la membrane. Le photographe lorgna les ecchymoses sur son torse, le seul endroit abrité par des couches de vêtements, en permanence. Il réfléchit sur ce qu'avait pu faire de mal le brunet de l'avis de son oncle pour obtenir ces blessures.

**- Que voulais-tu être quand tu étais petit ?** Poursuivit-il.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à le questionner sur ce genre de choses, mais le modèle induisait une bouffée de tranquillité dans son être. Il pouvait se concentrer sur son art, entièrement, bien qu'il soit présent. Il était la première personne qui ne le dérangeait pas, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses créations.

Il nota qu'il élaborait ses œuvres les plus précieuses, lorsque le garçon était à proximité.

**- Un grand basketteur. **

Takao n'argumenta pas. Peut-être qu'il était bouleversé ? Peut-être qu'il était fatigué ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas désobéir ?

Kuroko ne le savait pas. Et il n'avait pas d'intérêt à s'informer plus amplement. Il y avait des choses, énormément, qu'il ne connaissait pas au sujet de sa muse. C'était troublant.

Il s'immobilisa. Son crayon planait au-dessus du papier. Il regardait le visage du jeune homme.

Une sensation inconnue fleurissait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle le contraignit à réunir leurs yeux, pour qu'il pût apercevoir le véritable Takao. Le regard grisâtre était inébranlable, bien qu'une immense douleur fût perceptible derrière ses iris, une douleur plus profonde que le sentiment désagréable d'avoir un corps orné de blessures.

Il était un enfant. Certes, un enfant de dix-neuf ans, mais encore un enfant. Techniquement parlant, il n'était qu'un garçonnet, mais sa jeunesse avait été dérobée à lui, elle et ses rêves. Un môme de cet âge ne devrait pas avoir à passer par toutes ces épreuves, le bleuté était conscient de cela.

**- Que veux-tu être, aujourd'hui ?** Continua-t-il, d'une voix douce.

De cette intonation qu'il n'employait que très rarement et qu'à l'égard de privilégiés. Cette conversation était simple. Unilatérale, presque. Les réparties du modèle étaient mélancoliques, les interrogations du photographe n'étaient pas difficiles.

Le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer leur première rencontre. Le corps de sa muse lui susurrait ce qu'elle était effrayée de dire à haute voix, toujours.

**- A vous.**

La réplique était monotone. D'une certaine façon, ennuyée. La vérité dans ce seul mot était envoûtante. L'artiste s'arrêta, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses tracés.

Takao n'avait plus rien à perdre. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne prenait soin de lui. S'il confessait ses sentiments à Kuroko et qu'ils ne lui étaient pas retournés, ce n'était qu'une chose de plus qu'il devrait surmonter. En outre, il ne rougit pas. Il ne bégaya pas.

De sorte que, l'impact de cette révélation sur l'esprit du bleuté était injuste.

Dans un état second, il se déplaça. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva face au jeune homme. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa tempe, il ne broncha pas.

_Pourquoi craindrait-il ce qu'il désirait le plus ?_

Ses paupières s'affaissèrent. Il était paisible, alors que le photographe l'embrassait.

Kuroko se souvenait de leur nuit, limpidement. Du souffle coupé de son partenaire. De la fermeté avec laquelle il avait empoigné les cuisses du bleuté. Du mordillement de sa lèvre pour étouffer le son de sa voix. Le baiser timide qu'il avait apposé sur le front de son ainé. Du deuxième sur sa bouche, en guise de remerciement, malgré que l'artiste ne lui ait rien donné.

Au contraire, il lui avait pris une chose d'une grande valeur. Il l'avait deviné, par la manière qu'avait le brunet de l'embrasser. Il avait été son premier amant. Le garçon lui avait offert sa virginité. Les seules choses qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'innocent.

Le baiser était chaste. Tendre. La main du photographe reposait à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon. Il l'orientait soigneusement. Elle demeura à cette place, omettant leur séparation. Les cheveux noirâtres étaient soyeux, agréable au toucher. Les mèches raides chatouillaient la paume de sa main.

**- N'as-tu jamais été en mesure d'appeler quelque chose entièrement tien ?** Le questionna-t-il.

Il voulait tout connaître de lui, _son inspiration_.

**- Pas vraiment,** murmura le plus jeune.

L'artiste contempla sa muse. Longtemps. Ses doigts pâles berçaient la nuque du garçon. Ils caressaient la peau lisse, dans une imitation de candeur que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne possédait plus.

_Etait-ce la bonne chose à faire ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il pensait à ce qu'il était sur le point d'entreprendre. Durant des heures entières, il s'était appesanti sur le sujet. Il avait pesé les avantages, les inconvénients. Il était conscient que son avenir se modifierait. Diamétralement.

Une fois qu'il irait au bout de son idée, il n'aurait que deux options : le bonheur ou l'obscurité. Actuellement, il avait vingt-trois ans et il était un homme de stature. Il avait à perdre, beaucoup.

Les rouages de son cerveau s'activaient dans leur ascension, tandis qu'il admirait son benjamin.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas connaître les choses d'avance. Constamment, il avait trouvé la sécurité grâce à son intelligence, car elle ne changerait pas. Les sentiments, eux, le pouvaient. Les personnes, également.

Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait sa muse et sa manière de l'admirer, ses incertitudes s'évaporèrent. Il se fustigea mentalement, ne comprenant pas qu'il se pose ces questions, incommodantes, de surcroît, quand ils le désiraient tous les deux, tellement.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient. Ephémères.

_Et il sut. _

Il sut qu'il voulait ce jeune homme, parce qu'il le captivait, de minute en minute. Ils n'étaient pas semblables. Le modèle avait été maltraité, quand le photographe avait été aimé. Le modèle avait été haï, quand le photographe avait été estimé. Le modèle avait faim d'amour, quand le photographe avait faim de confiance.

Takao lécha ses lèvres. Immédiatement, Kuroko fut attiré par ce mouvement inconscient.

L'amusement le submergea, pour penser qu'il avait le choix dans cette histoire. Dès lors qu'il l'avait pris dans son lit et qu'il avait fait l'amour avec lui, il n'avait eu aucune chance.

Un frisson le secoua, alors qu'il portait la main du garçon au centre de sa poitrine. Le cœur du bleuté pulsait sous leurs paumes jointes, lentement.

**- Veux-tu cela ?** Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux voilés d'intentions positives, il entrelaça leurs doigts. Le regard perçant scintilla, tandis qu'il scrutait l'endroit auquel se trouvait l'organe vital du photographe. Il se lécha les lèvres, une énième fois.

**- Oui,** confirma-t-il avec assurance.

**- Alors, prends-le. **

Il dévisageait son ainé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. Comme si elle était prononcée dans une langue étrangère.

L'artiste savait que sa muse se battait pour ne pas s'animer et lui déplaire par inadvertance. Il baisa son front, tendrement, signifiant que c'était normal. Il se réajusta verticalement. La main du garçon glissa sur son bassin. Elle resta à cet emplacement. Elle veillait à ce que ce fût réel, qu'il ne s'agît pas d'une illusion.

**- Il peut être à moi ?** S'ébahit Takao.

Il lorgnait le bleuté, comme s'il était une créature d'un autre monde. Une incrédulité enfantine illuminait ses yeux, comme s'il avait reçu un don trop énorme lors d'un matin de Noël. Le photographe suspectait qu'il n'ait jamais célébré cette fête de façon adéquate, sûrement.

Comme un million d'autres choses qui étaient injustes dans l'existence du jeune homme, il souhaitait changer cela.

**- Oui,** assura-t-il dans un hochement de tête.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent. Une longue seconde, il l'emprisonna d'une œillade bouleversée d'émotion. Ses doigts fléchirent dans le tissu du t-shirt de l'artiste.

Kuroko appuya ses lèvres contre les phalanges et retourna à sa place précédente. Il sentait ce sentiment de tendresse l'envahir, de nouveau.

Quant à son dessin, il fit disparaître ce qui faisait que sa muse semble chagrinée au profit d'un regard teinté d'un irrémédiable bonheur qui débordait d'innocence. Sur ce portrait, l'un des jeunes hommes était le véritable Takao, l'autre n'était qu'une esquisse.

Dans son esprit, il savait lequel était la réelle œuvre d'art, et lequel n'était qu'une triste imitation.

* * *

Désormais, les séances de photos et les défilés de mode terminés, Takao s'empressait d'abandonner les coulisses, ou encore, de fuir la maison de son oncle plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, pour retrouver la chaleur des étreintes de Kuroko.

Ils faisaient de l'art, ils faisaient l'amour. Ils s'oubliaient, ensemble. Lorsqu'il faisait une sieste, à l'abri des murs de l'appartement de son ainé et qu'il déposait sa tête sur les genoux du bleuté, ce dernier songeait aux nuits blanches que son amant devait subir, dans l'attente que son tuteur fasse une apparition dans le but de le faire souffrir. Il respectait la volonté du brunet de devenir quelque chose, quelqu'un, dans ce monde.

Dans son sommeil, Takao se blottit contre sa cuisse. Kuroko pensa que, peut-être, il avait trouvé la personne digne d'être son compagnon. Enfin.

La personne qui le comprenait, sans question. La personne qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que ce qu'il représentait.

La personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Takao fut hospitalisé.

Sa pommette était brisée. Ses côtes fendues engendrèrent une hémorragie interne. Par conséquent, il bénéficia d'une chambre dans le département des soins intensifs. Il était criblé d'ecchymoses. Une coupure importante était cousue au-dessus de l'un de ses sourcils. Sa jambe était cassée, à l'instar de son poignet. Entre les draps blancs, le regard égaré sur les nuages amoncelés dans un ciel orageux qu'il contemplait à travers la vitre, il semblait chétif, enveloppé de bandages. Pourtant, il arborait un sourire hors de propos.

**- Takao-kun,** déclara le photographe, tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans la pièce.

En début de matinée, son amant l'avait contacté. Ce fut un réveil efficace. Ils étaient censés se rencontrer, entre deux _shootings_ du mannequin, aujourd'hui. Cela n'allait pas être nécessaire, de toute évidence. D'ailleurs, le brunet avait eu le culot de présenter des excuses pour cette annulation.

Takao se détourna de la fenêtre, conservant sa mine réjouie. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sur ses genoux, un livre reposait, accompagné d'un crayon.

**- J'ai vingt ans, **annonça-t-il, en guise de salutation.

Du moment que l'artiste était à ses côtés pour la journée, être à l'hôpital ne paraissait pas l'importuner. Comme si la meilleure chose était arrivée.

_Vingt ans. _

Kuroko se figea.

Puisqu'il était majeur, cela signifiait qu'il avait accès à son compte bancaire. Légalement, il n'était plus un enfant. Sa famille ne pourrait plus l'utiliser, ni le faire mourir de faim et encore moins le battre, le blesser.

**- Je suis un sans-abri, mais … **

Sa voix s'estompa. Son regard dériva, à l'extérieur. Le bleuté n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir quelqu'un d'exalté de ne plus avoir de toit sur la tête. Il ne pouvait réprimer sa colère, son emprise s'affermit sur les fleurs qu'il avait achetées sur le chemin, brisant la moitié des tiges.

**- Je suis libre. Ils ne me feront plus de mal. **

L'éclat dans ses yeux était l'un des plus grands bonheurs. Kuroko ne se souvenait pas d'avoir contemplé quelqu'un d'heureux à ce point. Ses réflexions quant au meurtre de l'oncle du jeune homme furent reléguées dans un coin de son esprit, une fois de plus et ses doigts détendirent leur poigne sur les fleurs, alors que son amant souriait, de nouveau.

Dans son regard, l'étincelle lumineuse était revenue. Il ne pouvait que faire la supposition que ses proches l'avaient maltraité une dernière fois, pour faire bonne mesure. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus contrôler le garçon.

Takao était libre, finalement.

Kuroko s'assied à son chevet, tandis que le modèle l'observait. Avec une quantité surprenante de courage, le brunet plaça sa main au centre de la poitrine du bleuté.

- **Je veux ceci,** affirma-t-il.

Le photographe ne rétorqua pas.

**- Et je vais le prendre, tout comme vous me l'avez dit. **

L'artiste dévisagea sa muse. Puis, il joignit leurs doigts et les serra, ne faisant rien pour reconnaître cette déclaration, mais ravi, secrètement.

Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pris la peine de le découvrir, le véritable Kuroko, celui derrière le visage impassible et l'appareil photo. La pensée que son amant fut tenté de le faire était incroyable. Suffisamment pour qu'il fût distrait de sa rage.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** S'enquit-il.

Il lorgnait le livre sur l'estomac du brunet. La réponse était évidente. Ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture, dans une demande silencieuse.

Takao fredonna et lui tendit l'objet. Il s'en empara, et dans un ultime coup d'œil à sa muse, il commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. C'était une sorte d'album. Elle renfermait l'existence du garçon. Ses souvenirs les plus chers, qu'il piégeait à l'intérieur de ces pages. Il y avait une photo d'une femme à l'épaisse chevelure noire, elle possédait les yeux du modèle. Les coins de cette image étaient cornés et abîmés, il semblait que Takao l'avait fourré dans sa poche, à de multiples reprises. Il y avait des croquis, très beaux, des dessins de fleurs et …

Kuroko s'immobilisa. Il contemplait son propre visage, à travers un portrait. Le travail des détails étaient impressionnants. Il se retrouva à tracer ses lèvres sur le papier. Ensuite, il tourna une autre page et aperçut le croquis d'un homme qui battait un enfant à la tignasse sombre et aux yeux d'un bleu argenté.

Malgré la morbidité de cette esquisse, il devait admettre que Takao était talentueux.

**- Pensez-vous que Kuroko Tetsuya voudrait de moi comme apprenti ?** Le questionna Takao.

Plongeant dans ce regard intense, le photographe s'arracha à sa contemplation pour le dévisager. Le jeune homme adoptait une moue espiègle, il ne l'avait jamais aperçu comme cela.

Sa bouche se courba dans un sourire en coin. Il ferma le livre et le pressa contre son torse, tandis que ses doigts caressaient la couverture, comme si c'était un trésor, comme si c'était la peau de Takao.

Kuroko se rappelait du premier emploi qu'il avait obtenu. Ce fut dans une école maternelle. Il s'était soumis à cette atmosphère bon enfant. Lorsque son père avait renié son existence, il s'était éloigné de cette voie, poussé par le désir d'être une personne que son géniteur et que son entourage n'auraient jamais cru qu'il serait.

Il ne considéra pas l'option que son amant fasse la même chose. A cet instant, Takao ouvrait son cœur à Kuroko. S'il le voulait, il pourrait l'écraser. S'il le rejetait, le modèle n'aurait nulle part où aller. Aucune personne sur qui compter.

L'artiste remarqua que sa muse ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le jeune homme n'était pas mal à l'aise. _Il le savait aussi._ Il ne montrait pas ses émotions, mais il était conscient que si le photographe décidait de partir, il n'aurait plus rien.

Une partie du bleuté voulait le faire. Une partie de lui voulait demeurer seule, car la solitude était la plus loyale des compagnes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas cela.

En regardant son amant, si fort, si courageux, si désireux d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie … C'était séduisant. Kuroko voulait que ce le soit.

Il pressa la main du garçon et acquiesça, doucement.

L'expression d'une joie immense se répandit sur les traits juvéniles. C'était inédit, pour lui. Bien sûr, l'artiste avait fait ressentir du bonheur à ses proches, à plusieurs occasions. Mais, jamais de cette manière. Cela lui conféra une satisfaction certaine.

**- Je pense que nous serons en mesure de travailler sur quelque chose,** conclut-il.

Takao hocha la tête, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait été de toute son existence.

**- Puis-je avoir un baiser, maintenant ? **

Cette demande fut une source d'étonnement. Néanmoins, l'artiste se pencha sur la bouche de sa muse. Il l'embrassa, avec toute cette nouvelle tendresse qu'il apprenait à apprivoiser. Il songea que, d'une étrange façon, chacun avait changé la vie de l'autre, et ce, pour le mieux.


End file.
